Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a structure thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device which is thin enough to be foldable and to a structure thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices are being used in electronic products such as TVs, mobile phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers, etc. Examples of the display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a quantum dot display device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) device. In recent years, the OLED device has attracted a lot of attention. The OLED device includes an organic light emitting diode which is a self-emitting element using a thin emission layer. Thus, the OLED device can be manufactured to be thin like paper. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode connected to a thin film transistor, an emission layer, and a cathode. Further, upon application of a voltage to the anode and the cathode, holes and electrons are recombined into excitons within the emission layer. As a result, the excitons transition to a ground state, to thus cause light to be emitted.
As a method for inputting a control signal or user inputs to an electronic device equipped with a display device, a method using a touch panel is being widely used. The touch panel is a device configured to detect a user's touch input such as a screen touch or a user's gesture with respect to a display device. The touch panel is being widely used in portable devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs. Also, it is used in a large-sized display device such as a display device in public facilities and smart TVs.
A touch panel may be installed in a display device as an add-on type, anon-cell type, or an integrated type or in-cell type. In the case of an add-on type touch panel, a display device and a touch panel including a touch sensor are separately manufactured and then, the touch panel is bonded to an upper plate of the display device. In the case of an on-cell type touch panel, a touch sensor is directly manufactured on the upper glass substrate surface of the display device. In the case of an integrated type or in-cell type touch panel, a touch sensor (or touch panel) is built in a display device, and, thus, it is possible to achieve slimming of the display device and also possible to improve the durability of the display device.
In a general display device, a touch screen is implemented by bonding a touch screen panel onto an upper substrate. In this display device, the touch screen panel is separately manufactured and then bonded to an outer surface of the display device. Therefore, the overall thickness of the display device is increased. Further, the increased thickness may cause deterioration in visibility of an image.
In order to solve the above-described problem, recently, an in-cell type touch panel manufactured by integrating a touch panel with a display panel has attracted a lot of attention.